twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CullenLoverForever17
heyyy........ i love the twilight saga i love everything about it........ i love all the people... it there is aney way to make my profile better just tell me i would love to know.... :) hey, i saw you wanted an infobox, i can help if you like. just ask me on my page when you're on! i'd be glad to make it for you! ♥Luna♥ sure! just don't try to edit your user page untill i tell you that i put it up or it might not let it come up. be back in a sec! ♥Luna♥ all'ight! it's up, so now when you click edit your user page, look for the green puzzle peice, roll over it, then in the bottom right corner there is a edit bottun for it so you can fill it out! glad i could help! ♥Luna♥ you're very welcome! just ask me or one of these people on their talk pages if you need anything else! K TAP F ♥Luna♥ Hey if aneyone wants aney of my photos or wants to know where i got the from just let me know and ill be happy to give to the wed site... unless you have it... well just tell me how you like my page or how you dont like it and ill try and get back to you... okay bye.. Re: I see Luna already set you up with an infobox. Its easy to get awards. Just make edits and when you;ve gotten enough edit points go to the awards page and leave a message!!! but dont fotget to sign with four of these ~ (talk) 03:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) WE NEED YOU!!! WE NEED YOU!!! ♥Luna♥ Okay what do you need for? **CullenLoverForever17** hey, did you mean sig? you can just ask F for one, he's pretty good at making them. ♥Luna♥ Images Hey, thanks for uploading all of those images. Can you please make sure to add image categories too? Thanks, and keel up the good work! - :Hey there! Could you please check some of the wiki's existing pictures before uploading new ones? You seem to be uploading many screenshots from the films in particular, so try checking Twilight movie screenshots, New Moon movie screenshots, and Eclipse movie screenshots before uploading, since we already have many of the images that you have been adding. Thanks! -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Im sorry if i dont have aney hpotos from Eclipe or Breaking dawn.... because i dont like seeing pic of moves befor i see the movie... sorry hi :) thanks for commenting on my blog pal :) Crescent moon 22:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ok whatever you say.. :) Crescent moon 03:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! My 2nd fanfic is done! The Volturi watching New Moon! Crescent moon 23:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I Just Wanted To Know..... CullenLoverForever17 23:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Are Aro and Jane like together? Or no? For Eclipse huh Well if many demand it i will Crescent moon 00:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) okay i want to know if... okay who thinks that Crescent moon should make one of Eclipse then say somthing on this page and who did not like what Crescent moon did with Twilight and New moon? If you think they where really good then we should tell Crescent moon to make one for Eclipse and Crescent moon i hope you dont mind that i am doing this CullenLoverForever17 01:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I really don't mind this Crescent moon 23:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) okay is this all of.... Is this all of the wolfs and who is with them??? Sam, Emily, Embry, Brady, Billy, Sue, Old Quil Ateara, Claire, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Paul. Is that all? CullenLoverForever17 21:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) CullenLover i love ur user page...its so thought out...AliceIsKewl 01:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Team thingie The only one I know how to make is the Team Edward one... which one do you want??? (talk) 15:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm really gonna do eclipse but first i have to watch the movie of course Crescent moon 06:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) hi Just Created a Volturi watching New Moon extended Part because you guys are demanding. Come comment anytime Crescent moon 02:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) hi I just created a Wolf pack watching New Moon ! Come comment anytime ★Crescent moon★ 22:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Team Edward Hey,i saw on your yser page that you have "this user is on Team Edward" i just wanted to know how you got it AliceIsKewl 12:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) hi i made a new blog and song called "I want your Jacob Black" come comment anytime. see it and sing it too! ★Crescent moon★ 02:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey im sorry i have not got that story up yet... im am boint it on Jacobes P.O.V. because you all want to know wht hes in a dress so yea... sorry agan i will try and get it up ASAP... CullenLoverForever17 21:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for nominating me for the user page award! I love your user page too. Superzomo Poem Hi! I made up a poem I thought you might like. It's on my user page. Superzomo um...no :( sorry, i don't think all of the wolve's names are mentioned; we'll just have to wait for the movies :( ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ I found out how to tell you why.... I found out a way to tell why jacob was in a dress... anyone that read my way how Bella and Jacob kissed... it will be up tomarron night or saterday... :) its going to br so funny... I hope you will read it and like it... CullenLoverForever17 03:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ty Thx, and sure, we can be friends :) I see you have some car pics from the vehicles page I made on your user page ;) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 21:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i saw your blog nice story:)★Crescent moon★ 01:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) anytime :) ★Crescent moon★ 01:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Retyped:Welcome heyy ! I'd love to be you friend and thanks for the friend request chow for now,Tiffanyaka Bellas side 05:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) hi new blog! here's the link http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Crescent_moon/Alice_Cullen_remix_of_You_belong_with_me ★Crescent moon★ 10:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi :D Hi, how ur you :) Volturifan199 15:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC)Volturifan199 I'm fine thanks:D Did you watch the eclipse movie?:D The fight scene and Jasper and Alice training:) and your fave scene? Hi! Well, I believe she just explains that she will probably never imprint on anyone. Although, most people wish one had imprinted on the other. I can't remember. I think he kind of pitied her and saw her in a new light. I honestly think they should have been together instead of him and the little monster. Or him and Lizzie. It says Leah was happier after Breaking Dawn, but I still think she could have been better with Jake. Category additions I undid your category additions. Sorry, but they aren't really based in fact, just opinion. I noticed that you did this on other characters and others have removed them as well. Just letting you know. LuckyTimothy 02:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, had to remove your category additions again. I know you have no malice with your additions, but can't just add whatever categories you want. The ones you added don't even exist. The admins would remove them if I hadn't already done it. LuckyTimothy 16:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) The Umm Photos Blog Heyy i will do the rest of the cullens and who ever elce i can find latter... haha.. i hope you like Jasper and Carlisle.... ha CullenLoverForever17 05:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) WOW!!! 'I JUST MADE THE 6,000th EDIT ON WIKIA!!' 'ITS JACOB'S DREAMCATCHER THE ONE HE GAVE TO BELLA !!!!!! :)' Hello, you asked me if i knew about templates? yes i do, what are you needing? and to the cookie thing, it was a game we were palying on the IRC, it was just a stupid game XD ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ Templates are what you add to a page to make it better...sorta, like the "ten top reasons" pages, they have templates creating the numbers, and the info box is one too! ^^ and yeah it was funny, and IRC is Internet RElay Chat, you can talk to people through it but faster than these talk pages ^^ yuo can also find me there at night and noon sometimes if you need to ask me something =D though it would depend on the time difference... ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ it is 9:almost 30 PM ^^ ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ Oklahoma! you? ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ LOL, no XD ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ heyy um...maybe XD what is it you're wanting? ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ Hi(: I just wanted to say hi:D Volturifan199 20:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine thanks(: And yes i'm a team Jacob fan:D I know that Edward and Bella are made for each other.. but i like Jacob more(; Volturifan199 22:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yea he is Hot a good friend(; and I hate when Bella makes him suffer:( (I'm mad now LOL) Volturifan199 22:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'm fine. How are you today. Jacob I like Jacob best by far......he;s hawt <3. I feel bad for Bree :/. So... So your a big fan??? What got you so interested. Awards Like the "Edit Awards?" Yeah, I do. Do you need them added to your page? LuckyTimothy 04:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, sure. So that's edit awards 50, 100, 250, and 500, right? LuckyTimothy 04:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : There you go. :) LuckyTimothy 04:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome. Night. LuckyTimothy 04:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) User page Do you mean the Team Switzerland thing? That's at Template:Team. ;) fingernails 05:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I added it for you. It's called a template. We use them a lot on the wiki. And you know more about the wiki than most of the new people on here :P fingernails 06:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::lol. If you ever want to learn what those things are, go . XD fingernails 06:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) sure and hi how are you really Happy Late Birthday FanpireTwilighter Picture oh! ^v^ once you've uploaded it you just put the exact file name into the image part when you edit the template what you type for the picture to apear is: but not the WhateverTheNameIs part. if you need anymore help just ask ^v^ ♥Fward'sOpheliac♥ Hello! You are just one day bigger than me.Maryalice14 12:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 12:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I saw your message and thank you,I will ask him/her.Thank you very much! 100 Picture award I updated the actors pages with recent pictures of them and also i changed the relationship pictures on the characters pages. example: in jasper's page i changed the picture of the relationship with rosalie. And in the top ten lists like hottest cast members you can add pictures(: Volturifan199 15:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey on the blog i just but up the thing wont move over so i can edit it do you think aney of you could fix it?? CullenLoverForever17 18:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey... Sign thing.. What exactly do you mean by the sign thing?? 02:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Of course not. What's up?Puddinginthesky 02:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Re: Friend award It's not for what you think it its. It's for getting somebody you know to sign up for the Wiki. I mean, I have no problem giving it to you, just thought I'd let you know what it's really for. Let me know. LuckyTimothy 05:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, there you go, it's up. LuckyTimothy 05:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Creating New Life Award Yeah, you get it when you create at least two new pages. But ones that are useful and based in fact. So have you created any new pages? LuckyTimothy 04:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Articles, pages, I use those interchangeably. If you created a page -- not a blog -- that didn't previously exist twice, then you get the award. LuckyTimothy 04:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Pretty sure it means that they were deleted and no longer exist. LuckyTimothy 04:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: hey... :) Heh, I'll work on seeing them. Unfortunatly all the good renting places near by closed so getting movies is a hassle. Anywho, you want to know more about me eh? Well, I'm open to questions. :P Halopediaman 04:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Central Minnesota, and it's midnight. I'm guessing that you live in the Florida region? Halopediaman 05:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I don't mind. I'm fifteen. Also, the New York City area was my second guess. Halopediaman 05:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Heh, I'll take your word for it at the moment. Anyway, do you use the IRC? Halopediaman 05:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) By going off your page, I put you ate fourteen. But I don't know if you lied or not, and your name is an utter mystery. As far as my name, I haven't givin it out on the entire wikiverse, but I have hinted and given many clues. Anyway, I do go by Tom Porowski, which is a name associated with a joke. Anyway, what is your name, if you care to tell me? :P Halopediaman 06:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sort of. It's not really important. So, anymore questions for me then? I don't really want to fill up your talk page with my bumbling... Halopediaman 05:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Eh, my page was empty and boring. Anyway, I am familiar with that AIM is, however I do not have it. Halopediaman 05:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't really have questions, since you gave answers with your own questions. So...yeah. Thats all I have to say about that. Halopediaman 05:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh really? What are thos two things? :P Halopediaman 05:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Yes I am a very big Twilight fan! Twilight helped me make a lot of friends at school just by talking about it. I am pretty sure I will love this website too! I used to have a twilight fanfiction on fanfiction.net called Alice's Breaking Dawn but I deleted it. I had all 50 pages (and it still isn't done) in a notebook and I lost the notebook. So sadly I had to take it down so I couldn't continue it. I still have the first 20 or 30 or so pages saved so maybe I could continue. Would you like to know the summary? :) Sam (Princess) Puckett 05:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :) Here is the summary! When Rosalie discovers a power to temporaily turn Vampires Human she tests it on Alice. Its Alice and Jaspers anniversary and things happen. Will things be different with a new Cullen around? So basically Alice turns human for a while. Jasper and Alice ya know do it (But it is not described at all in the book!) Alice ends up pregnant. She still has her vampire powers while human so she can see the gender and everything. She couldn't see Nessie but the baby is 3/4 vampire 1/4 human because Alice is orginially a vamp. the baby is a girl and the name her Malexandra (Mary and Alexandra combined) Jalice (Jasper and Alice combined) Hale Cullen. She grows faster then Nessie cause of her more vampireness. At first she has problems speaking and walking. Her nickname is Maxi. Oh! Her powers are She can see the past and she can block when Jasper is trying to control her moods. How does that sound? Like something you would read? :) Sam (Princess) Puckett 06:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!!! I would love to be a writer when I grow up but I also want to be a Neonatal Nurse (A nurse that helps newborns) I had 2 notebooks the main one was lost (I think at school cause all of my friends read it) and I have the copy but like 20 pages are not there cause I never finished copying them. I can try to rewrite it and I can send you the first chapter if you want! It summer so i may just finish the notebook! Thank you again for saying Jalice fans would love it and big event twihards! I don't really want to post it on fanfiction again cause I have three other stories I'm updating on there. Do you want me to just send you the Chapters on yoour talk page? Other ppl can see them too. Sam (Princess) Puckett 06:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yea I'll put it up :) I dont know what time it is where you live but here its 11:30 so when its morning tommorow ill post it on your user page. is that okay? Sam (Princess) Puckett 06:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) haha i like how were both up late. So yea morning sounds fine! Oh and i know about the signature for some readon it just doesn't link to my userpage. It just looks like i typed it. but thanks for telling me anyway! Sam (Princess) Puckett 06:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ok see ya! :) Sam (Princess) Puckett 06:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I don't know if your still on but I'm gonna put Alice's Breaking Dawn In blogs instead if that's okay? Cause you have a very long talk page! :) Hey Hey Alice's Breaking Dawn chapter 1 might be up later today. I'm gonna post it in a blog and ill tell you when its up! :) Sam (Princess) Puckett 18:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't mind at all! I'm gonna go type it up right now so yea! :) Sam (Princess) Puckett 20:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Alice's Breaking Dawn is up! :) Sam (Princess) Puckett 00:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) cool and thanks for reading it means a lot to me :) Sam (Princess) Puckett 01:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOSH THANK YOU!!!!! I'LL POST CHAPTER 2 IN A SEC!!!! :D Thank you so much! :D Sam (Princess) Puckett 02:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) IT'S UP!!! It's here!!!!! Go check it out! :) Sam (Princess) Puckett 02:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) THANKS!!! I'm glad you like it and the name! And a werewolf may imprint. Or maybe a new vampire might come. Who knows? oh yeah i do! haha i may update again in a few hours or tommorow. It is currently 40 pages long and unfinished! Your only on page 4 haha. I will continue! :D I think its gonna be like a 100 pages or even longer! i've always wanted to show it to stephenie meyer or a person from the twilight cast. when peter facinelli came to our mall (Sadly i was grounded and couldnt go. ): ) my friend went and she forgot to show it to him! but yea! and i've always wanted it to be a movie! haha that would be cool :) Yea he plays Carlisle! i wish my parents wouldve let me go cause that was probably a once in a lifetime thing. but hey whos knows right? I was gonna go to twicon in LA on march 12 which ironically is my birthday to meet Carlisle, Emmett, and some people from the wolf pack but it was too expensive :( SamPrincessPuckett 03:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I live in temecula and la is 2 hours away. and my aunts live there too. where do you live? SamPrincessPuckett 03:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) no she didnt i didnt even think she knew about it. haha i like how were like across the country from each other. I have to go so i wont be on my computer but i will be on later! :) SamPrincessPuckett 04:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey I'm good. Just wasting time til I go see a movie. How are you this morning? LuckyTimothy 15:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : Nope, I don't mind you asking. I'm going to go and see Inception. I'm really excited for it. Been hearing some great things about it. LuckyTimothy 15:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : Just by myself. My friends already saw it this weekend. I couldn't go, too busy studying. Don't really mind going by myself, though. LuckyTimothy 15:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, my friends do have an annoying habit of talking sometimes during movies, lol. Well, gotta go, it starts in a little bit. See ya. :) LuckyTimothy 16:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How did you add that team edward with the picture at the bottom that moves when you slide up or down? Please show me! thanks chica! (: Hi :D how are you? I'm good too:) i'm just reading some blogs :) and the top ten lists. Yea send me the song:D Volturifan199 21:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey I dont believe weve met :) I'd like to say hi http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Lol So how are you. Im super fine http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] About the song.... LOL!! :D I loved it<3 its so funny hahaha:D LOL Volturifan199 02:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Its very boring right here I miss my friends:( and how is everything over where you live? Volturifan199 02:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Well since the summer vacations started i never see them:( and if i may ask why bad?: And like really bad but good at the dame time CullenLoverForever17 02:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Volturifan199 00:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea me too(: this website keeps me busy and i like talking with other users(: Volturifan199 02:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea talk about the twilight saga makes people happy:D Volturifan199 03:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea send it:D i love watch videos on youtube:D